


Strongest of us All

by restlesswritings



Series: Ladies Bingo Round 6 [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesswritings/pseuds/restlesswritings
Summary: Allison might be gone, but she's still with Lydia. Always.





	Strongest of us All

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'My Guardian Angel' at [Ladies Bingo](https://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/) Round 6.

Lydia laid on her bed in Eichen House. The drugs the doctors had given her were starting to take effect. Either that, or she was going crazy from the isolation. Because standing at her bedside was Allison. “You’re not really here” she said, her voice full of sadness. “I’m just losing my mind.”

Allison shook her head and gave her a small smile. “Just because you’re losing your mind doesn’t mean I’m not really here” she said. She sat down next to Lydia on the bed and stroked the other girl’s red hair.

In spite of the bleak surroundings, Lydia found the touch comforting. “Don’t leave me” she said. “I don’t want to be alone in this place.”

“I won’t” said Allison. “I promise.”

Lydia wanted to believe Allison, but her best friend had already left her once before. She was scared that if she blinked, the brunette would be gone. “I miss you” she said. She was surprised to find her cheeks were wet. It took her a second to realize she was crying. She’d been in Eichen House for days and hadn’t cried once. Now she finally was crying, but it wasn’t because of her current situation. Instead, it was over the loss of her best friend.

Allison reached out to wipe the tears from Lydia’s face. “I miss you too” she said. “You know I would have stayed with you if I could have.”

Lydia nodded her head. She knew Allison hadn’t left her by choice. She’d given her life to save Lydia’s when the other girl was taken by the Nogitsune. “I know that” she said after a moment.

“You can’t give up hope, Lydia” said Allison. “You will get out of here.” The way she said it made Lydia believe it was true.

Sitting up on the bed, Lydia said “I’m scared.” It was hard for her to admit that to herself, let alone someone else. But this was Allison, and she trusted Allison with her secrets. Besides, she still wasn’t completely sure she wasn’t hallucinating.

“I know, but I’ll be with you for every second” assured Allison. “I’m always with you, even when you can’t see me.”

The brunette’s words soothed Lydia. “What if I really am crazy?” she asked. “What if they keep me here forever?”

“You aren’t and they won’t” said Allison. “Scott and the others will find a way to save you. You just have to hang on long enough for that to happen.”

“What if I can’t?”

“I know you can.” Allison’s voice sounded so assured, like she had no doubts. “I know this because you’re stronger than you realize. You might be the strongest of us all.”

Lydia shook her head. “But I’m not. I can’t fight and I don’t have enhanced healing.” She was just a teenage girl who heard things.

Allison smiled again. “There’s more to being strong than fighting” she said. “It's about being able to take whatever is knocking you down and then getting back up again.”

Lydia still had her doubts. But if Allison said it, it must be true. “I’m tired” she said.

“Then close your eyes” said Allison. “I promise to keep watch while you’re asleep.”

Lydia nodded again. Then, for the first time in days, she slept. While she did, she dreamed she was with Allison.


End file.
